


Five times Kate wishes she'd jumped.

by evilythedwarf



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count to five...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Kate wishes she'd jumped.

_One_. She gets sea sick on the boat. Her head hurts and the baby keeps crying and she doesn’t know how to fix the mess she’s in. The island is gone and her freedom with it, and now she’s got a son and she was never claustrophobic but the walls feel like they’re crushing her spine and she thinks, damn him for jumping.

 _Two_. It’s the glassy eyes and the slurred words, and the smell of alcohol on his breath and it’s the memories she keeps hidden away because that never happened, don’t you know? And it’s knowing it didn’t have to be this way.

 _Three_. She drops Aaron for his first day of kindergarten and there’s still a stray photographer or two that think it’s interesting. She leaves, a smile on her face and when she gets home and closes the garage door behind her, her forehead hits the steering wheel 17 seconds before the tears she’s kept inside finally come out.

 _Four_. She sees him – smoking, grinning and looking straight at her – against the refrigerator of her kitchen. She chokes up on vanilla ice cream and her knees give out. In the morning, Aaron finds her curled up on the floor and completely awake.

 _Five_. Going back, she stares at the water underneath the chopper and she thinks, wish you had pulled me with you.


End file.
